


Hot Button Issues

by HYPERFocused



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five connected drabbles on a theme. Dan's learned to button his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Button Issues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoebesmum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebesmum/gifts).



1\. Buttoned Down – There's something stolid about Casey. Something solid, staid and safe. He's never been the life of any party. Never partied, like Dan, (until it killed his brother), to save his life. This is why, Dan says, he needs to disabuse himself of the notion he was ever cool.

But for all his fine upstanding nature, it's this that first attracted Dan, and still compels him. He wants to open Casey up, pry loose the stick from his ass. He's not completely lying when he says Casey isn't cool. He just wishes Casey wasn't quite as cool to him.

2\. Boutonnieres -- Dana is beautiful in her vibrant rose colored gown and matching satin pumps. She makes the bride look wan and washed out in white, but of course Dan doesn't say that to Lisa. The groom is, as always, resplendent in his tuxedo. When Casey repeats his vows with the woman it feels like he's chosen over Dan, Dan just stands by him, raises a witty toast to the happy couple, and plays 'best man' to the hilt. He doesn't say "I'm the best man for you.' There's no point, he thinks, in stating the obvious to the oblivious.

3\. Button Eyes – Dan has never loved a child as much as he loves Charlie. Smart and sweet, and so much like his father it makes Dan want to blurt out how much he loves him. Casey, that is.

Instead he offers up his services as the best honorary uncle ever, reader of stories, teacher of magic tricks. It was only his business if the person he most wants to make disappear is Charlie's mother.

Lisa knows it, too. He doesn't really wish her any ill will. He just wishes she made Casey as happy as Dan knew _he_ could have.

4\. Panic Button – Dan hopes that seeing Abby would help with whatever the fuck is wrong with him, but so far, it has only seemed to make things worse. He doesn't want to talk things out, revisit mistakes of his past, or never-can-be's of his future. He just wants to say "I'm fine, Casey" and mean it.

Casey hates Dan's'fifty-minute hours'. He doesn't begrudge Danny the need to work on his mental health. He wants his best friend safe and happy, no matter what it takes. He's just a little worried it'll take more than Casey has the guts to give.

 

5\. ... and Zippers, too – When it happens, when Casey finally gets a clue, and Dan gets what he's always wanted, it's just an ordinary late December night. A good show, blue drinks afterwards, familiar.

And as was also typical, they shared a cab back to Dan's apartment. Dan let himself lean a little closer into Casey than decorum would allow, blaming the cabbie's reckless driving.

Truth was, he was feeling a little reckless himself. A little daring. Turns out Casey's had a sip of courage, too. "New year ahead. Time to make new plans," he says, before he kisses Dan.


End file.
